The sleepover
by RealRider71
Summary: During a sleepover, Lincoln comes home and finds himself in a situation with three teenage girls who have an eye for him (Rated M for smut).


**A/N: Welcome to a Loud House one shot. This will have smut, so... yeah. There'll be a reference in there, can you spot it, or perhaps, them?**

 **I don't own the Loud House**

* * *

It was a calm Saturday night at the Loud house, for once. The reason being that 8 of the sisters were out at Aunt Ruth's place, while Lincoln was having a sleepover at Clyde's house with a third friend. Lori and Leni were having a sleepover of their own, mainly involving their close friends, Dana, Carol, and Becky. It was going good so far, with some romance movies, a talk about boys, and some painted nails. But after a while, they started to get bored.

"Ugh, what are we going to do now?" Becky groaned.

"We did everything we wanted tonight, what else is there?" Dana added.

"We could watch a rom-com!" Leni exclaimed.

"We already did that" Carol cut in.

"Oh."

Lori then came up with an idea. "What about, me and Leni go to the store, and we get a cake for all of us? I have to keep her from eating all of it in one bite, though."

"Hey!"

"What do you guys say?" The three girls looked at each other then nodded in agreement. Lori smiled and grabbed her car keys. She and Leni left for the store, leaving their three friends alone.

"Well, now what do we do?" Carol asked.

"You know, I always wanted to try on their clothes myself, to see how they fit me. I think they're my size" Dana responded heading towards the closet.

"They might get pissed" Becky said.

"Ah, they'll never know. Besides, they might think one of their sisters messed with them, probably their brother. Come on don't you want to see what they got in here? Looks pretty good."

"...Alright, I want to see" Carol said as she got up and joined the brunette. Becky shrugged and joined in as well. They shed their pajamas down to their underwear and proceeded to wear Lori and Leni's clothes, and surprisingly, they fit them well. During their fitting, they had talked about a boy that they had all said had grabbed their heart, and their plan to get him as their boyfriend for themselves, with Carol taking the lead. On their fourth set of clothes, they heard a car pull up to the house. Frightened, they looked out the window to see a black and red Camaro right in front, with a familiar face stepping out. He was Lori and Leni's brother Lincoln, who they had met on separate occasions, Carol the most familiar with him.

"Bye, Garnet. Thanks for the ride home" he said to the driver, a 17 year old with white hair that ended in red tips.

"No problem, Linc. Sucks our sleepover ended, but hey, it was fun while it lasted. See ya around."

"Tell your moms I said hi, by the way. Maybe we can have the next one at your place?" Lincoln asked

"If my mother will allow it. My mom definitely will, but we'll see. Later, man" Garnet responded. Lincoln closed the car door and Garnet drove off. the girls looked on mildly surprised, but recomposed themselves when he opened the door and went inside.

"Crap! Quick, get these clothes back in!" Carol told the other two girls. They complied and carefully put the clothing back into where they were. They heard the boy heading upstairs, prompting them to hurry. They had finished and wiped their brows, until a disturbing realization came to them.

"We're in our underwear. Shi-" Dana said as the door opened revealing Lincoln.

"Hey, Loooooooooooooooookay, I'm leaving now, goodbye." Before he could leave, Carol grabbed his hand forced him back inside. He looked away beet red out of embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, kid? I thought you were somewhere else?" Carol asked.

"I was with some friends, for a sleepover, but it had to be cancelled because one of Clyde's dads had a panic attack when Garnet said something about clashing colors, or something. I didn't know, I was busy playing video games, but there was a lot of screaming. And then we left."

Carol looked at the boy who smiled nervously. She looked two her friends and ushered them outside. "Okay, I thinks it's time. It's just us and him. Now or never."

"You serious, C?" Becky asked. She leaned into the blonde's ear and whispered. "I mean, is this the place to do it? We said we'd do it with him sometime, but here, now?"

"Yep. This is the best time, we may never have a chance like this again. If we're gonna make him ours, we need to do it now."

"If you say so, Carol" Dana said. The three walked back into the room and surrounded Lincoln.

"Uhhh, what are you guys doing-hmm!" Lincoln was interrupted as Carol smashed her lips with his, exploring his mouth as he was trying to resist, however unable to as Carol had wrapped her arms around his body, keeping him in place. When she finished, a trail of saliva connected their mouths. "W-Wha-what-I-" Carol put a finger on his lips as he led him to Lincoln's room, Becky and Dana following.

"Just relax as we make you feel really good, Lincy~" She set him down on the bed and took off his shirt, Dana removing his pants, leaving him in his underwear. The brunette came closer to his face and set her lips on his, gentle at first, then forcing her tongue in. Lincoln was just speechless, unable to comprehend was is happening right now. "You know, these things are a bit tight for my liking, I think I'll just take these off, get comfortable" Carol said, removing her bra and panties. Beck and Dana did the same thing, leaving the three teens naked in front of Lincoln, who was flabbergasted.

"W-What are you, I can't...why, uhhh-" He was interrupted when Becky grabbed his underwear and ripped them right off, leaving him bare as well. Shocked, he quickly covered is privates. He was caught off guard when Becky grabbed his hands and pinned them down on the bed, Carol hovering over him and stroking his growing dick. "We've been thinking about doing this with you, you know" she said looking the boy straight in the eye. "There's something about you that drive us crazy, I don't know what." She kissed Lincoln again. "And frankly, I don't care." She straightened up and lowered herself on top of him with a shout of pleasure. Lincoln shouted as well but was once again cut off as Becky kissed him. Dana, meanwhile, rubbed her clit at the scene before her, Carol riding Lincoln, Becky making out with him, it was getting her so wet, her juices were leaking on the bed.

Lincoln had no way of interpreting this, mainly due to Becky profusely kissing him. He then felt something weird inside of him, like he had to pee. When the redhead broke the kiss, he told Carol about what he was feeling. "You want to know what that is? It means you're cumming. Cum inside me Lincy. Let it all out." Lincoln groaned loudly and released his juices inside Carol, who howled in pleasure. When they finished, the blonde collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, but still maintaining a smile, for she had just taken the boy's virginity. Lincoln however, was in shock, not moving and staring at the ceiling. He got up with a groan and asked what had happened, with Carol getting up and whispering in his ear, "We just had sex, and I just took your virginity." She smiled and kissed his cheek. His eyes were as big as saucers now and he started hyperventilating.

"SEX?! NO NO NO! I CAN'T HAVE SEX, MY PARENTS TOLD ME THAT WAS WRONG, WRONG, I CAN'T-HMMM!" Becky had silenced him with a kiss as she got on top of him. "Oh, come on, little guy. What your parents don't know won't kill them. We'll just keep this to ourselves, just us. And it will be fantastic." She went down with a moan of pure pleasure. She went up, down, up, down, repeatedly, Lincoln moaning as well. When he was reaching his climax, he yelled out, "I'M CUMMING!" and let out all he had into Becky, who screamed into his shoulder as she clawed his back. Lincoln felt pain, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of pleasure he was experiencing, which was weird for him. The redhead collapsed as well, a wide smile on her face. Carol had noticed the amount of cum leaking from her friend's opening, and an idea came to her. She crawled over to here and licked the cum, effectively eating Becky out. She gasped in surprise, but gave in, grabbing the blonde's head and forced her to lick even more. Lincoln looked on at what was happening and felt himself getting hard again.

Dana crawled over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I want to do something different, Lincoln" she said. Lincoln was confused as the brunette moved him so that he is on top, her on the bottom. "I want you to... eat me out." He was confused by what she meant, but was more so as Dana pushed his head down to her pussy. "I want you to lick my... vagina, if we're being honest here. Just lick, Lincy, don't be shy." He looked at her pussy for a moment, then licked once, eliciting a moan. He continued licking and sucking, the brunette moaning in ecstacy. She grabbed his white hair and clutched, but he paid no mind as he kept eating her out.

After finishing eating Becky out, Carol looked on at Lincoln and Dana, and was getting turned on again, when she suddenly got a call from Lori. "Yeah Lori?"

 _"Hey, C. I got some bad news, we got the cake, but Leni lost it and ate practically the whole thing."_

 _"CAKE!"_

 _"Yeah, so that went down the toilet, sorry."_

"That's alright, bestie. BT Dubs, your little bro came home early, so we're just keeping ourselves...occupied with him until you get back" she said as she looked back at Lincoln, who was now pounding Dana.

 _"Lincoln's with you? That's surprising. I'll come back home as soon as I can, that is if I can keep Leni down."_

 _"I NEED MORE CAKE!"_

 _"Talk to you later."_

"Bye." Carol hung up and walked over to see Lincoln on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Dana lay spread out, panting as well. "Geez, Lincoln, you really went in on her. What about us two?" Lincoln looked at the blonde and responded dryly. "I don't know, Carol. I'm getting tired and-" Carol grabbed him and forced him on his back. "I'm not asking. Now get on top and screw me. Now." He groaned and got on top then proceeded to thrust in and out of the blonde. "Oh yes, Lincoln! Oh, yes! Play with my breasts!" Lincoln did so and rubbed them. "YES! OH MY GOD, YES!"

"I'm cumming again!"

"Let it all out, like last time! LINCOLN, AHHHHH! LINCOLN, LINCOLN!" Lincoln released his juices into her again, this time him kissing her. She kissed back, both exploring their mouths. Carol moved her lips down his cheek and onto his neck, where she bit on it. "Ow! What was that?"

"That will definitely be a hickey. It's something that couples usually do, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend~" Lincoln looked at her surprised. "Boyfriend and girlfriend? I don't know, I've never looked into that, since me and Ronnie Anne had separated-hmm?!" Carol kissed him again, passionately this time. "I think we'll make a great couple. And besides, you were getting into it, just look at Dana. Don't tell me you don't want more of it. You do don't you? To do this all the time, just us four and our passion carrying us through the night. Doesn't that sound enticing, Lincy? And all you have to do is say yes."

"Yes to what?"

"That you'll be ours, our secret boyfriend, our little lover. You'll treat us like the only girls in the world and take care of us. In return, we will make you feel more than what you did tonight, make you feel extraordinary. What do you say?"

"I...I...Uhhh..."

"What is it?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeeeesssss."

"Yes, what?" Carol suddenly grabbed his dick.

"YES, I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" The blonde smirked and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Lincy." Becky went up and bit his neck as well. "That was easier than I thought" she said. Dana got up and joined in giving Lincoln her own hickey on his shoulder. "So, what do we do now?"

"We better clean up before Lori and Leni come home. Don't want them catching us, eh?" Carol got up and put on her clothing, Becky, Dana, and Lincoln doing the same. Afterwords, they headed to Lori and Leni's room.

"So... that happened" Lincoln said.

"Yep, you're our boyfriend now. Won't that be great?" Carol said stroking his cheek.

"I guess this won't be too bad. You're very pretty girls and you seem really nice, so I won't mind dating you." The three girls blushed at his statement and engulfed him in a big hug.

Lori came home carrying a limping Leni, after she had eaten too much cake in one bite. "No more, please, no more, ughhh." Lori laid her down on her bed and looked at the four. "So, that went well. What are you doing back so early, Lincoln?"

"Sleepover was cancelled, so Garnet took me home. I've, uh, just been hanging out with the girls" he slightly lied. Lori looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever, so, anyone up for watching a little Dream Boat?" The four nodded, Leni whimpering out a 'yes.' They went downstairs to watch the show when Carol whispered into Lincoln's ear. "Next time we do a sleepover, it'll be at my place, and you'll be invited."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently having a discussion with myself as to whether I'm a sane person for wanting to do a continuation of this. I'm saying yes, but I'm also saying to just leave it as it is. I'll let you know if I upload a new chapter to this.**

 **Now, I have a new idea for the Loud House so here me out.**

 **The story will have Lincoln as, can you guess it?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **The son of Carol Pingrey! Basically Lincoln Pingrey instead of Loud. This was actually inspired by one of my own works, Son of A Goddess, where Salem is the mother of Lincoln (Go check that out if you haven't yet). It will follow Carol's new role of being a mother to little Lincoln, with the help of her older brother, Chris Pingrey. The Loud sisters will stay in their current age, but they will interact with Lincoln.**

 **That's what I have planned in store, and I'll start writing the first chapter for the story. I'm still thinking about doing a continuation to this. Peace out.**


End file.
